Super-Couple Begins
by viridianaln9
Summary: Batwoman did not believe in emotions, but Brianna Wayne in a way did. She regrets meeting the Boy Scout known as Superman not because he is a bad person but because he challenges everything she is determined not to feel. But then she also meets Clark Kent and things are about to get complicated. Tied to Mistletoe Love. FemBatmanxSuperman
1. The Meeting Pt1

**Super-Couple Begins **

Summary: **Batwoman did not believe in emotions, but Brianna Wayne in a way did. She regrets meeting the Boy Scout known as Superman not because he is a bad person but because he challenges everything she is determined not to feel. But then she also meets Clark Kent and things are about to get complicated.**

Note: **Okay, so this will be one-shots and not be in exactly the normal form if you guys have read my other story BFFSB then just like that story is full of one-shot this will be the same thing. I hope you guys liked the story, in a way you already read Mistletoe Love than you know, what happens here, this one-shots are the way it happened to the before and the after's. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couples Begins **

**One: The Meeting Pt. 1**

Something Batwoman knew very well was that a bored Joker was a terrible Joker. She had been waiting and Alfred would say that she should take some time off because the Joker would come out when he wanted to have fun. She only knew he was the reason an emerald necklace had gone missing, she only got a piece of emerald that fell from the scene and was going to look for some evidence there.

"Alfred, I need to look for that crazy clown." Brianna told Alfred.

"You have not rested and all the major villains are in Arkham as of now even Harley Quinn." Alfred said. "May I remind you Miss Wayne you have a Charity Ball and business dealings in Metropolis."

"Damn I forgot about that." Brianna said she completely ignores the look from Alfred telling her that it doesn't matter that she is a grown woman; he will clean her mouth with soap.

"I'm afraid it cannot be moved." Alfred tells her, which is code for _'You're going.'_ Even if she didn't want to.

"When's the flight?" Brianna asked.

"In three hours." Alfred said leaving before Brianna can tell him anything. Brianna just groans and she will never in the world admit to have done it in the first place.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Lex was in his office hearing the insane clown of Gotham. He didn't even know how the man came in but the fact that Mercy was knocked unconscious because of a joy buzzard was something he could blame.

"Come on Lexy, the Boy Scout made a fool of you and I want to make my Batsy miss me you know jealousy makes the heart grow fonder." Joker said to Lex.

"You can't even take out a mere mortal in a Halloween costume and a woman to be exact." Lex told him and Joker pulled him closer by the lapels.

"There is nothing mere about that mortal." Joker told him. Lex looked at the craze clown and wonder if he should actually waste his time with him. But he could use him.

"Fine." Lex said. "But I cannot be connected to any of this and the alien is mine."

"Fine by me Lexy, fine by me, I just want to have some fun." Joker said. "Maybe lured my beautiful Batsy here with me can you imagine."

"I prefer not to." Lex said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Did you guys hear, Gotham's Princess just got to Metropolis." Cat said.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Brianna Wayne, Smallville." Lois said.

"Oh." Clark said, in his mind flashed the woman he kissed on Christmas a few months ago and he tried not to blush. _'She doesn't remember you.'_ He thought.

"Yeah, I wonder if she is going to take Lex on that date, you know like she dated Colonel Rhodes a few months ago." Lois said and Clark tried not to frown.

"You don't even know all the details Lane." Cat said. "She went on a double date as in her and Toni Stark with Colonel Rhodes." Clark got up and went to deliver his paper he didn't want to hear that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was finally in Metropolis and she was trying not to think about everything that could go wrong in Gotham. She just had to keep her eyes out and not worry. Her phone rang and she did not want to answer it.

"Brianna Wayne." She says.

"Ah, Brianna its Lex." Lex said.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asks.

"I was thinking we could do lunch." Lex said.

"I do have to get ready for the party." Brianna tells him.

"It's just lunch and we can talk about the party." Lex says. Brianna doesn't want to do it, she rather get beat by Bane but she knows that she has too.

"Alright." She says.

"Great." Lex tells her. "Mercy will pick you up in a few hours." He says before hanging up.

#

When Brianna got to the restaurant Lex was already waiting for her and they sat down on the outside of the restaurant taking the fresh air and it was something nice, it certainly wasn't Gotham that was for sure.

"I hope you had a nice flight." Lex tells her.

"It was nice." She tells him.

"Excellent." Lex tells her and he begins to talk and Brianna tries to pretend that she actually cares, but at the same time paying attention to anything that he could say that would be important for her. She doesn't have to worry because Lex is really full of himself and talks all the time.

"The military liked my designs and I might even beat Stark on this particular contract." He tells her. Brianna clenches her hand under the table into a fist but there is not emotion in her face.

"That's very nice Lex." She tells him. He suddenly grabbed her hand and Brianna tried not to hit him.

"Brianna I was wondering we must attend the Ball, how about we…" he didn't get to finish when suddenly guns were going off.

"Helloooo!" the voice said and Briana froze, she knew that voice too well.

"What is that bloody clown doing." She heard Lex whispered. Everyone seemed to be in shock at seeing the Clown Prince of Crime in Metropolis of all places.

"Metropolis Fat Cats I just wanted to have fun." Joker said and looked around before he spotted Brianna and came forward.

"Oh my… my, what is Gotham's Princess doing out of her Kingdom?" he asked her. Brianna tried to get out of his grip but he just got her tighter and they were very close to the railing. "Enjoying your time out."

"Let me go." She tells him.

"Oh, such poor choice of words." He tells her and she is pushed off the rail, she falls and she is kind of shock so she lets out a small scream. She looks for any ledge so she could hold on but she has to remember this isn't Gotham and this place has no ledges. She is waiting for the impact when something catches her and she feels strong arms around her. She looks up to see the most expressive blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Are you okay Miss?" Superman asks and Brianna looks at him, of course she knew who he was, she had been keeping tabs on him.

"Yes." She told. Superman was surprised to see Brianna Wayne had fallen from the building. He could hear people cheering for him for the catch.

"I'll get you back to your date." Superman said.

"Pfft…stupid Lex and don't want to date him." came out of her voice so softly that Superman couldn't help but smile. He arrives and puts her gently on the ground.

"Superman." He hears Lex.

"Mr. Luthor." Superman says.

"Where's the Joker?" Brianna asks.

"The clown and his band left." Lex says and Brianna narrows her eyes a bit. She turns around and looks at Superman.

"Thank-you." She says.

"You're welcome be careful." Superman tells her before leaving.

"I suppose this is over, I really need to go and rest." Brianna says turning back to Lex.

"That's alright Brianna, that clown had to get in our way." Lex says and Brianna has already seen something fishy there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was able to make it out of the first party because she had been thrown out of the building and people could say that she was shocked out of her mind. But it also gave her time to actually go and check on what the Joker was doing. Alfred had already called her to make sure that she was fine and not harmed at all.

#

She was on the roof of Metropolis moving around and making sure she wasn't seen by Superman of all people. She was going to the dark side of Metropolis she knew that even Superman could not clean all this town of the mess.

She landed in one of the shady clubs in town. She looked inside and saw the entire gang there it would be easy for her to take them down. She picked out the snitch faster than anyone. She went down and everyone began to run, but she was only focused on one of them. As the rest of the thugs spread out, she grabbed the snitched.

"W…what are you doing here?" the thug asked while Batwoman had hand around his neck.

"What is the Joker doing here?" she asked in such a low voice that made the thug shivered by the coldness of it.

"I….-_cough_-do...don't know he just came, I don't want anything to do with that crazy clown." He told her, she released his neck a bit. "But if you give me some incentive maybe I can give you answers…" he said and looked at her up and down. Batwoman glared at him so hard that he backed down.

"You better tell…" she began just to be interrupted.

"I won't have vigilantism in my town, get off him." she heard the voice and punched the thug in the stomach before turning to Superman.

"You'll get rid of me, when I get the Joker." She told him.

Superman had not seen the hero of Gotham at all. But he had heard of her and he didn't like her tactics. He tried to see through her mask when he saw nothing, it shocked him, it showed and it cause Batwoman to smirk.

"Can't see under can you?" she asks him with her hands crossed.

"Ho…" he didn't even know how in the world he could ask that.

"I have my secrets Superman, just like you have yours." She told him. "Now I want the Joker back in Arkham and I will get him." she told him.

"I will get to him first." He said.

"Good for you, just don't think that only because he is a clown he isn't dangerous." She said. They both heard the thug wake up and Superman turned, seeing the thug move away and he turned back to see that she wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" he asked no one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna kept asking the same question in her mind. _'Why didn't she put a tracker on Superman?_' she could have it would be easy. It may have been the fact that if he couldn't have seen under the mask because of the lead, he could have ripped the mask off her and he didn't. But at the same time she saw that she could use that as her advantage later. She heard her fax and moved to see what the message was and what she saw froze.

The message was from Lucius and it was telling her that the emerald diamonds that had been stolen a few weeks ago, and the small piece that fell off had come back with results and the results were frightening not for her for someone else. She grabbed her cell-phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Miss Wayne I assume you got the results." Lucius tells her.

"Yes, I did Mr. Fox are you sure these are the correct ones."

"I'm very sure I examined those three times to make sure there was no mistake on them."

"Very well, thank you Lucius"

"You're very welcome Miss Wayne." Fox told him and hung up. Brianna put her phone down.

"Kryptonite." She said. Now she knew the reason for the Joker to be here, not only that but she was really sure that he was working with Luthor. She had a feeling she knew, how it was going to be done too. There was going to be a parade in Metropolis in two days and she needed to stop it before the Joker tried anything big.

#

Clark went into his room and wondered about Batwoman. He couldn't see into her mask and she had given him a warning. He knew about the Joker, but he knew that Gotham just liked to talk so much about their villain's he didn't think the Joker would be much of a problem.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Some of these scenes were inspired by World's Finest the TV movie which I don't own. Don't forget to review.**


	2. The Meeting Pt2

**Super-Couple Begins **

Note: **Hi, guys! I am glad that you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank **_**Animefreak1145, Artemis Persephone Jackson, DixieGrayson and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. Now I hope you guys like this chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice, or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers they belong to Marvel and Disney.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Begins **

**Two: The Meeting Pt.2 **

Brianna woke up early in the morning and she knew she would need to keep her eyes open for the Joker. But the first thing she had to do in the morning was go to charity events all day and she liked doing those.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Alright, are you ready Smallville?" Lois asked Clark.

"Yes, Lois." Clark told her.

"Good because I heard that besides old boring Luthor, we are going to have Wayne and Stark here three terrible people if you ask me." Lois told him and he could hear the bitterness there, he wonder if it had something to do with the fact that Toni Stark and Brianna Wayne wouldn't give her or anyone else that much of an interview.

"They are not terrible; well I don't think Toni Stark and Brianna Wayne are." Clark said.

"Please, they party all the time, don't care for anything that happens in their cities and just care for the publicity of it." Lois told him.

"Don't you think your being harsh?" Clark said.

"Not at all." Lois said. "Brianna Wayne is…" Clark was about to stop her when he saw someone fall and he grabbed them easily; he looked down to see blue eyes he knew very well.

"Oh, thank you." Brianna said, now the fall had not been a rouse, Brianna had actually fallen trying to get the heck away from Luthor, now she was staring into the blue eyes covered in glasses of a man in a rumple suit. She would just have thanked him but she recognized him, and if the image of a kiss from a Christmas party and a dance come to mind she holds in her blush.

"Y…you're welcome." Clark told her.

"Still shy, I see." Brianna said with a brilliant smile and she hears someone clear their throat, she looks to see Lois Lane standing there. "Hello." Brianna tells her putting a fake smile on and Clark notices very quickly.

"Miss Wayne, I'm Lois Lane of the Daily…" Lois stopped when she was interrupted.

"I love you articles you know, Alfred and I like to read them so filled with personality in them unlike the boring ones." Brianna said with a smile to Clark.

"Really?" Clark asked and Lois was fuming next to her.

"Yes, they're wonderful." She said, Clark was about to say something but he was interrupted.

"Oh Bri-Bri!" Brianna turned around to see Toni Stark coming their way.

"Toni." She said and the smile she sent the other billionaire was real Clark could tell.

"Finally I was looking for you, Pepper made me come and I was in the lab all day care to have fun giving to the people." Toni told her.

"Of course." Brianna said, even if Toni said with an attitude, Brianna knew that Toni liked to give to the people that didn't have anything since her mother tended to do the same thing.

"You're reporters, Toni Stark is the name." Toni told both of them. "Now I am going to steal Brianna."

"I guess it's time I go, I hope to see you again Clark." Brianna said stretching her hand and Clark took it and shook it, he knew that Brianna would have a strong grip and warm, they might have lingered a little and he hoped no one had noticed. Brianna and Toni left and Clark was rounded on by Lois.

"You've met her before, where?" Lois asked.

"A party it was a small conversation." Clark told her. He was not going to tell Lois that they had kissed.

"Man, maybe you could get an interview and we can prove to the world that…"

"No, now let's go do our job." Clark told her and moved leaving a pretty shock Lois standing there.

On the other side of the room Toni was holding onto Brianna.

"So, what do you think of the Man of Steel?" Toni asked.

"Why?" Brianna asked.

"Bri, the man saved your life." Toni said. "I saw on the TV, JARVIS gave me the fee."

"He's nice, helped me from falling off a building thanks to the Joker."

"Wait is that crazy fucker is here!" Toni asked.

"Toni! Yes he is." Brianna said, Toni looked at her and Brianna knew what her friend was asking and Brianna gave her a subtle nod. Brianna sometimes was thankful, Toni found out about her being Batman by mistake or mostly because the woman is a genius and has known Brianna since she was four and the other was five.

"Good." Toni told her. "So, the ball who are you going with?"

"No one." Brianna told her.

"Oh yes you are we are going to be dates." Toni told her.

"People are going to talk."

"It's going to be great." Toni told her and Brianna smirked. "So, the reporter was cute."

"Toni!"

"What you were flirting?"

"I was not." Brianna told her.

"Yes, you were, now let's go see what baldy has planned." Toni said.

"Okay." Brianna said.

"Did you puke after the date with baldy?" Toni asked.

"Toni, let's go."

"Fine, you party pooper." Toni told her.

Clark tried not to blush because he heard some of that information even if he tried not to, and he had to smile too. He looked up to pay attention to Luthor who was talking on the podium for the show.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are here to help the children of Metropolis…"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that had everyone screaming.

"Hello…I come with presents for all of you to help the kiddies." Joker yelled. Clark moved and he went get his clothes ready. Brianna looked at Toni who nodded at her; they had to move so she could get her outfit.

Superman came to the room and people cheered.

"Oh fly boy I have a friend here, who wants to say hi." Joker said with a maniacal laughter, he was going to take out the kryptonite but something else happened. Superman was punched in the face by a janitor who did damaged and Superman was surprised for a bit until he saw that it wasn't just a janitor but Metallo as he ripped his chest out and showed him the Kryptonite.

"Metallo." Superman said.

"In the flesh." Metallo told him.

"That was not in the plan but isn't it great while you have fun I'll get the money." Joker said. Superman was sent flying when the fight when outside Joker was about to get the money and he looked at Lex who was the only one left in the room.

"What are you thinking?" Luthor asked.

"What I'm just having a little fun, that tin-can was not my idea."

"Of course it was not."Luthor told him.

"Oh Lexy your giving me butterflies." Joker told him.

"Just finish the plan." Luthor told him.

#

Superman was in the dumpster and he was getting beat pretty bad, Metallo was going to punch him again but this time two batarangs came and stuck to his arm blowing it up. Standing in-front of him was Batwoman.

"What?"

"I told you not to underestimate the Joker." Batwoman said and threw a few more batarangs.

"I don't need your help."

"Of course you don't, do you want to keep being punch in the face." Batwoman asked him and moved out of the way as Metallo was coming for her. She threw three batarangs two that Metallo blocked and one that landed right where he had the Kryptonite making fall out. She moved and got the kryptonite out of the way and Metallo was going after her but since she moved fast, Superman pushed him and threw him into the container mashing the two plates together to put Metallo in-between.

"Where is the Kryptonite?" Superman asked her. Batwoman gave him the Kryptonite in the lead box.

"You might want to be careful with that." She told him.

"What are Joker's plans?" Superman demanded of her.

"I don't know." She told him and the glare she gave him made him calm down. "But when I find out, you will probably be in the center of it."

"But you know…" Superman looked up from the box and Batwoman was gone. "How does she do that?"

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Brianna was in the ball and she knew that for some reason the Joker was going to hit there and she was ready. Toni had been warned and was going to help her which again she thanked the fact that Ton knew about her extracurricular activities.

Clark was looking around, he was supposed to do a paper for this party, but his mind was on the Joker, but mainly on Batwoman that woman that confused him more. He looked around and his eyes landed on Brianna, the woman that entrapped him the one he wanted to know more about.

"Mingle, Smallville." Lois told him, she looked beautiful in a purple dress; he would have stared at her if he hadn't turned and saw Miss Wayne in a blood red dress strapless and hugging her curves to the ground, around her neck a beautiful necklace of pearls, she took his breath away.

"I…I will." Clark told her.

"Earth to Smallville…" Lois said and turned around to see Miss Wayne and she felt a little jealous at that. "Clark!" she said and blushed when a lot of people turned to stare.

"Lois not so loud." Clark told her. Clark looked up again to see Miss Wayne was with Miss Stark and they were smiling at each other as old friends, if the research was true, then that was the case.

#

As the night progress nothing was happening and Brianna didn't like that at all, she knew that Lex and Joker were planning something but she didn't know what. She moved around the room and Lex was coming her way and she wanted to groan, why couldn't he go and bug Toni, she looked for Toni but she was flirting with some guy-model. She moved around looking for a disordered suit and grabbed the hand when she found him.

"Care to save me one more time Mister Kent?" she asked.

"Um…sure." Clark told her and he hid the smirk that wanted to come to his face when he saw Lex move out of the way in annoyance.

"I hope I am not interrupting, I can give you an interview if that will help." Brianna told him.

"It's alright Miss Wayne, you don't have to do that." Clark told her. "I'm glad to help."

"Brianna."

"Clark then." He told her. They continued to dance around the room and both were smiling at each other, Clark almost faked tripped a bit and Brianna chuckled a bit, which surprised her because that was not supposed to happen at all ever. They both fell calm for some reason.

They would have continued to dance if it wasn't for the explosion that shook the building. Clark moved to cover Brianna immediately.

"Clark!" she said.

"I'm alright." Clark told her.

"Bri?" Toni asked and moved to them. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think I might have hit my head a little bit." Brianna said.

"We'll go outside, have you checked out." Toni told her. "Thank-you." Clark helped her up and they looked at each other.

"Bye." She told him.

"Bye." He said and left.

"Totally flirting."

"Shut-it, Toni let's go." Brianna said.

#

Superman was the first to appear and Joker had Lois.

"Ah, Blumderman is good to see you." Joker said.

"Let Lois go." Superman said and he went just to see Luthor's robots near and punching him they shouldn't have hurt as much but his saw that in their fist were engrave with Kryptonite bits.

"You like, my newest best friend got them for me." Joker said and pointed his gun to Lex and let Lois go and she screamed, Superman was going to go even if he felt week, when he heard a noise and Batwoman came up to the building to kick Joker away. Lex made the way of running away from the scene.

"Lois." Superman asked Batwoman.

"She's in the ground." Batwoman told him.

"Aww, you missed me." Joker said with glee getting up.

"You're going back to Arkham." She told him. Batwoman began took the robots that had kryptonite engraving on their fist and pushed them out of the place. Superman was getting the other robots and they began to work together.

"No….no." Joker said and suddenly large helicopter came and he jumped to it. He threw marbles and Superman looked at them.

"You got to be…" they exploded.

"I told you to stop underestimating him." Batwoman told him.

"I didn't…" Superman told her, he checked around to see if anyone was left in the building before the explosion shook it and Superman grabbed onto Batwoman and they went after the Helicopter.

"Land on, the helicopter opening." Batwoman told him.

"Alright." He said.

They landed together and Luthor is standing there and he looked as if he is the victim.

"He kidnapped me." Luthor told them.

"Is that the reason the robots are yours?" Batwoman asks.

"You traitor." Joker says and shoots him. Superman is able to put him out of the way and Batwoman battled the Joker, who seemed to be laughing.

"You missed me, you missed me, you were jealous of the Boy Scout." Joker laughed out loud. "Don't worry I'll get rid of him." and pulled out the biggest rock of Kryptonite form the necklace.

"Augh…" Superman whined and Lex kicked him off him. They were above the ocean and Batwoman grabbed the rock from the Joker after punching him and threw it out into the ocean, some of his marbles fell down and began to explode in the helicopter. The Joker fell off the helicopter laughing just as Batwoman captured him by the ankle.

"Get the pilot and Luthor out of here." She tells him. Superman moved and gets both of them and Batwoman sees another Helicopter and pulls out another grapple hook and wraps it around there and the helicopter moves toward the land, where the police are waiting for the Joker.

"I knew, I knew you'd come for me." Joker said.

"So I suppose I should thank you, I could have not done it without you." Superman tells her.

"I'm aware of that." She tells him.

"Well…it was nice meeting you I suppose-" He said looking at Luthor trying to explain his way out "maybe we can…" he turned around to see she was gone. He had a feeling that if he ever saw Batwoman it was going to be that way.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next morning Brianna was eating breakfast getting ready to leave, when she picked up the newspaper and she shook her head at the article.

'**Superman and Batwoman: World's Finest' **

Brianna picked up her phone as it rang.

"Brianna Wayne speaking."

"Have you seen the article in the newspaper, Miss Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Brianna told him.

"Interesting team-up don't you think?" Alfred asked.

"I suppose, I'm getting back to Gotham today." Brianna said.

"Very well I will make the necessary excuses." Alfred told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Some of the scenes came from World's Finest and The Batman which I don't own don't forget to review.**


End file.
